


治愈我心（Heal my heart）

by FenrirDawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenrirDawn/pseuds/FenrirDawn
Summary: 在Jack杀死Nick后，Lucifer治愈了他。【授权翻译】原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449237原additional tags：Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, what is this plot you speak of, Just a bundle of Nickifer fluff after this horrible episode of s14, I Wrote This For Me, Cus Nickifer bbys, Lucifer is a precious smol bean and needs to be protected, Lucifer loves Nick, Nick loves Lucifer, Nick and Lucifer are one, Lucifer wants and needs a hug, 14x18 Absence
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Kudos: 1





	治愈我心（Heal my heart）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanSpawnedNougat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heal my heart (Nickifer)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449237) by [SatanSpawnedNougat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/pseuds/SatanSpawnedNougat). 



> 有生之年第一次翻译，水平不佳，望包涵，及推荐阅读原文，一些地方细节上的味道都为了语句的通畅而舍弃了，感觉很多意思都没有完整地传达出来。  
> 这对的国内粮真的太少了orz，于是还是自己厚着脸皮译了。

“Nick？”Lucifer一从他被推回去的那道缝隙里钻出来，就大声喊道。尽管Jack已经恢复了能量，但他仍然只是个孩子，还不能完全掌控它们。

Jack其实没把Lucifer送回虚无里，他只是暂时“驱逐”了大天使。Lucifer轻易就找了回来，但为了确保那个拿菲力已经离开，他故意等了一会。之后他就能回去找到Nick，他们二人最终将再次成为一体。

现在Lucifer回来了，他站在这个Nick最初召唤他的破旧小屋里四处扫视，试图找到Nick，他焦急地抖动着羽毛，不知道他的人类为什么还没回应自己。“Nick？”他又叫了一次，声音中蒙上一层恐惧。

然后Lucifer看见了Nick，像一袋土豆一样躺在地板上，浑身都是烧焦的皮肤，一动不动。 **不** ，Lucifer的脑子里只剩下了这个词。 **不** ！

“ **NICK** ！”Lucifer大喊，冲到Nick身旁，在他挚爱的人类面前跪了下来。Lucifer颤抖着手，小心翼翼地去摸Nick的手腕——他的皮肤又冷又僵——希望他还有脉搏。但Lucifer什么都没感觉到。 **他不可能死了** 。 **别是我的Nick！**

Lucifer嘴唇颤抖，一滴泪从他燃烧着烈火的眼中滑落，魔鬼正在为他唯一爱着的人类哭泣。唯一一个成功穿过他的心防，并占据了他的心的人类——尽管他曾困扰于这样做。“你不能死，”Lucifer哽咽着说，“ **拜托了** ，别丢下我，我不想再孤身一人了。”

Lucifer的目光落在这凡俗的躯体上，这曾经装着Lucifer见过的最美的灵魂的躯体，他的手从Nick的腕部移到了心脏并开始发光。Lucifer从未出于自己的意愿去治愈过任何一个人类，他很少向他们表露出同情心。但这是Nick，教会了Lucifer怎样去爱的Nick，他值得Lucifer为他破例。Lucifer愿意为他的Nick做任何事。

于是Lucifer复活了Nick，他完全治愈并修复了Nick破损烧焦的皮肤，并把Nick的灵魂从地狱中拖了回来。虽然Lucifer认为Nick不该在地狱中受火焰烧灼，但比起去天堂找他的灵魂，这无疑简单便捷了很多。之后Lucifer把生命注入了这具曾经毫无生气的躯体里，同时治愈了他的心脏。Lucifer小心翼翼而极致温柔地对待Nick，因为他是他生命中最宝贵的存在。

Lucifer坐在Nick身旁，举起他的手，耐心地等待他睁开双眼。然后Nick醒了，喘着粗气，哭着坐起来，焦急地抚摸了好一会脸颊，才意识到自己并没被活活烧死。Nick抬起头，看见了他的天使。Lucifer看起来就像曾经迷失过很长一段时间，在黑暗中跌跌撞撞不知道多久，才终于看见了光明。他就像一个突获视觉的盲人，第一次在抬头时看见了繁星璀璨。“Lucifer？”人类小心地询问，他的双唇描绘出这个他之前曾多次徒劳地呼唤的名字。

“是的，是我。”Lucifer回答，“谢谢你复活了我，Nick。”

“但是Jack……”Nick结结巴巴地说，显然还在努力试着滤清思路，“Jack把你送回虚无里了。我看见了。”他漂亮的双眼中闪过一丝恐惧和伤痛，“然后他折断我的骨头，活活烧死了我……我很痛。”

“Jack还不能完全掌控他的能力，”Lucifer咬牙说道，“他把我送回去却忘记锁门了。只是为了确保他已经离开，我等了一会儿才回到这里。”他摇着头说，“我很抱歉没有马上回来，以致于你必须遭受那一切。

Nick眼神柔和。“如果我能对你生气的话。”他说，接着几乎是跳进了Lucifer怀里抱住他。他看起来并不困扰于Lucifer暂时还没有实体——天使现在基本上就是块人形的黑色粘液——然后紧紧抱住Lucifer。“求你了，Lucifer，附身我吧。让我再次成为你，让我的生命有意义！”他几乎是在乞求了，身体微微后倾，用含泪的双眼固执地看着大天使。

Lucifer把他拉回怀里。“嘘……先让我好好抱抱你。”他说，用鼻子贴紧Nick。

Nick嘲笑Lucifer，但很开心地顺从了他。“你总是这么软弱，你这个情绪化的大毛球。”他说道。

 **只为你** ，Lucifer心想。“而且，Nick，你 **一直** 都是有意义的。”


End file.
